fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
100 Acre Wood: The Complete Saga (The Video Game)
This is a Video Game version of the 100 Acre Wood series (Only for XBox and Nintendo D.S). It follows the events of the film saga. Level Listing The Legend of Cholena *Jiminy's Travels *The Dangerous Part of The Forest *Rescue The Princess *Live Bait *Monstro The Rats of Nimh *Escape from Nimh *Bandit Camp *Jiminy in Peril *Dragon the Cat *Narrow Escape Cholena to the Rescue *Justin's Mission *Ruin of The Jedi *Man in the Forest *Pirate Fight *Jenner's Revenge The Grand Adventure *Crow Invasion *The Sheriff of Nottingham *Bigfoot *The Archery Tournament *Escape from Nottingham *The Waterfall Pooh's Adventures of the Jungle Book *The Bare Necessities *King Louie's Hideout *Jungle At Night *Snake Fight *The Wastelands The Lion King *The Pridelands *The Elephant Graveyard *Stampede *Jungle *Return of the King *Scar Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story *Birthday Mission *Pizza Planet *Toy Attack *To Infinity and Beyond! *Sid *Moving Truck Rescue The Secret of Nimh *Cat Attack *The Tractor *The Rose Bush *Searching for Nicodemus *Rat Fight *The Power of the Stone Pooh and An American Tail *Cat Invasion *Journey to America *New York City *The Mott Street Maulers *The Giant Mouse of Minsk The Dark Side of Nimh *Woody's Quest *Thorn Valley *Magic Umbrella Flight *Buzz's Mission *The Stone Aged Castle *Ratigan Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 2 *Buzz Video Game *Yard Sale *Al's Apartment *Al's Toy Barn *Emperor Zurg *Prospector Showdown Fievel in the 100 Acre Wood *Ice Skating *Skull Rock *Pirate Invasion *Return of the Princess *Spider Fight *Pete Fantasia *The Sorcerer's Apprentice *The Cave of Wonders *Genie Encounter *Dog Attack *Walpurgis Night Fantasia 2 *Train Chase *Pooh in the Pridelands *The Outlands *Buzz and Woody to the Rescue *Lion Fight *Wrath of the Firebird Mrs. Brisby Meets Fievel *Spring Arrives *Toontown *Cat R. Waul's Casino *The Rescue *Cat Showdown Hidden Chronicles *Pooh's First Adventure *Tigger Meets Kung Fu Panda *The Land of Oz *The Shooting Star *The Night Monster *Witch Fight The Grand Adventure 2 *Cat and Mouse Fight *The Forest Chase *Mischief on The Farm *Willie's Beanstalk *Jail Break *Poacher Battle The Grand Adventure 3 *Cat and Bird Fight *Castle Chase *Music Battle Hidden Showdown *Manhattan Island *Tigger Meets Kung Fu Panda 2 *The Night Monster Awakens Pooh's Adventures of Toy Story 3 *Lotso's Offer *Prison Break *End of the Line The Secret of NIMH II: Timmy to the Rescue *Dog Attack *Timmy to the Rescue * The Final Battle Playable Characters *Winnie the Pooh *Tigger *Piglet *Jiminy Cricket *Cholena *Nicodemus *Justin *Mewsette *Jaune Tom *Robespierre *Goofy *Max Goof *Timothy Q. Mouse *Mowgli *Baloo *Bagheera *Rabbit *Eeyore *Simba (Cub) *Nala (Cub) *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Woody *Buzz Lightyear *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Elizabeth Brisby *Jeremy the Crow *Fievel Mousekewitz *Tony Toponi *Timmy Brisby *Martin Brisby *Teresa Brisby *Cynthia Brisby *Jessie *Utility Belt Buzz *Tiger the Cat *Tanya Mousekewitz *Rex *Hamm *Fievel Mousekewitz (Cowboy) *Sorcerer Mickey *Abu *Genie *Elizabeth Brisby (Night Dress) *Little Green Man *Zazu *Rafiki *Winnie the Pooh (Burnt Shirt) *Spring Sprite *Bambi *Faline *Roger Rabbit *Eddie Valient *Rita the Fox *Po *Shifu *Tigeress *Dorothy *Toto *Scarecrow *Tin Man *Cowardly Lion *Phil the Chimpanzie *Tanya Mousekewitz (Dress) *Bugs Bunny *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Daffy Duck *Bugs Bunny (Yakko Warner Cosplay) *Buster Bunny (Wakko Warner Cosplay) *Babs Bunny (Dot Warner Cosplay) *Basil of Baker Street *Dr. Dawson *Tomte *Doc *Happy *Sneezy *Grumpy *Bashful *Sleepy *Dopey *Snow White *Prince Frederick *Cinderella *Prince Charmant *Princess Aurora *Princess Aurora (Blue Dress) *Prince Phillip *Princess Ariel *Prince Eric *Princess Belle *Beast *Prince Adam *Aladdin *Princess Jasmine *Pocahontas *John Rolfe *Fa Mulan *Li Shang *Princess Tiana *Prince Naveen *Rapunzel *Flynn Rider *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Yoda *Chewbacca *Jonathan Brisby *Mufasa *Yen Sid *Tom *Jerry *Sharpears *Dashwood Fox *Jaq *Gus *Spike the Bulldog *Shrek *Donkey *Princess Fiona *Puss in Boots *Iago *Tweety Bird *Scooby Doo *Shaggy *Velma *Fred *Daphne *Robin Hood *Maid Marian *Little John *Friar Tuck *Scrappy Doo *Bernard *Bianca *Orville *Sylvester *Tweety Bosses *Monstro *Dragon *Captain Pete *Prince John *Shere Khan *Scar *Sid Phillips *Jenner *Warren T. Rat *Ratigan *Stinky Pete *Scroop *Chernabog *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Zira *Cat R. Waul *Queen Grimhilde *Gaston *Forte *Chief McBrusque *Madame Mousey *Lotso *Killer the Bulldog *Evil Martin Brisby Category:Video Game Adaptions Category:The 100 Acre Wood series Category:Hidden Chronicles Category:Fantasia in the 100 Acre Wood